UNA TESTIGO MAS ALLA
by karla8a27
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI UNA MUJER LE ROBO UNA VEZ EL CORAZON A DANNY Y ESTA A PUNTO DE HACER LO MISMO CON DON? TENDRA UN POCO DE MS DL Y OTRAS COSA QUE LO DISFRUTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste es acerca de una testigo que tiene gran influencia en la vida de Messer y despertara un gran interés en la vida de Don espero que les guste y que no sean tan malos con migo.**

**De ante mano gracias por leer…**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Realmente esto no me pertenece si fuera haci muchas cosas fueran diferentes**

* * *

Al llegar a la escena del crimen todo parecía ser normal el detective Flack era el encargado ningún CSI había llegado había una testigo no parecía estar muy afectada. Era una hermosa mujer no muy alta con un cabello de color negro oscuro que se perdía en la noche unos ojos color miel que resaltaban traía puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla color blanco con un cinturón de moño color negro que hacia resaltar muy bien su figura y se ajustaba justo en las partes que tenia que resaltar.

Flack.- quien es la mujer?

Oficial.- es la testigo

Flack.- OK iré a hablarle

-buenas noche soy el detective Flack

-buenas noches. El sospechoso era un hombre caucásico de uno 20 o 25 más o menos tenía una camiseta color blanco pantalones negros. Lo siento pero estaba oscuro y no logre mirar su cara.

.- lo siente… a claro es interesante…

.- interesante? – con una mueca de intriga contesto

.- lo siento no quería molestarla señora…?

.- Doctora... Dra. Emily Torres

.- Doctora como decía no quería molestarla pero casi ningún testigo me da tanta información y se disculpa

Con una pequeña risa contesto- OH tal vez es por que soy forense y realmente me he acostumbrado a poner atención en cada detalle.

.-Será eso o que tienes la mente mas perversa que he conocido y mira que he conocido muchas- dijo el detective Danny Messer mientras se acercaba a al otro detective y la doctora con una sonrisa formándose en el rostro

.- pero no creo que hayas conocido ninguna mente como conoces la mía.- dijo Emily con regocijó

.- eso es un hecho comprobado sin absolutamente ninguna duda.-

.- Danny OH por dios he imaginado volverte haber de un millón de maneras pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera así como volvería encontrarme con tigo.- dijo con una sonrisa

.- por dios Torres que en tu vida nada es normal.-

.- yo nunca dije que fuera anormal solo que no imaginaba que fuera de esta manera cuando volviera a verte.-

.- que demonios estas haciendo aquí?.-

.-soy testigo no es así detective Flack.-

.- si así es.- dijo con un tono de intrigacion por la forma en que la Dra. Y el otro detective se hablaba.-

.-Flack ella es Emily una antigua pero muy querida amiga mía.- dijo con una sonrisa

.- el ya sabe como me llamo.- dijo la Dra. Con un tono de afirmación.

.- si Torres pero como testigo ahora te presento como mi amiga.-

.-ah.- fue la única respuesta de la Dra.,

El Det. Rió entre dientes.-los dejo para que se pongan un poco al día mientras le informo a Mac acerca del caso.-

.-Gracias dile a Mac que voy en un minuto.- dijo Messer mirando a Flack por primera vez en toda lo noche

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa departe del detective.

.- volviendo a ti que haces en New York?-

.- vine a una convención de forenses.-

* * *

.-quien es ella?- pregunto el detective Taylor

.-una vieja conocida de Danny dijo que en un minuto esta aquí.- contesto Flack

.-que esta haciendo aquí?

.- También es testigo de nuestro crimen

.-de acuerdo que tenemos aquí.-dijo el detective con un suspiro

.-una mujer de treinta años con dos balas en el pecho su nombre es Camila Pattison una forense de Miami.-

.- Torres dice que miro a un hombre caucásico de unos 20 o 25 años.-

.- lo mismo me dijo.- con un tono de broma el detective dijo.- eh y tu amiga Messer

.-con un oficial y deja de decirlo con ese tono por que Linds me va a colgar.-

Los otros dos detectives soltaron una carcajada.- Me gustaría ver eso

.-hey los dos dejen de jugar y pónganse a trabajar.- dijo el mayor de los detctives

* * *

Más tarde en la estación de policías la Dra. Torres termina de hacer su declaración a un oficial. Cuando iba de salida se encuentra con el detective Flack.

.-ya de salida Dra.-

.- si ya dije mi declaración creo que unas 10 veces

.- Wu esas son muchas veces por que tantas?

.-primero a un oficial, después a usted luego a Messer y ahora a este oficial

.- creo que debe desear ir a descansar a su hotel no es así?

.-realmente mi vuelo sale en cuatro horas y quiero ir a despedirme de Danny. Así que en este preciso momento quiero tomar un gran y un fuerte café sabe donde puedo conseguir uno así por aquí?

.-si yo voy al laboratorio si quiere la acompaño por ese café y la llevo al laboratorio.

* * *

.- me parece muy bien.-

-wo este realmente es un buen café.-

.-si así es. Le tengo que decir algo que tal vez estropee sus planes.-

.- que pasa.- dijo preocupada

.-no puede abandonar la ciudad hasta que el crimen se resuelva.-

.-de verdad? Usted no esta bromeando No?

.-lo siento.-

.-bueno me dará tiempo para pasar mas tiempo con Danny

* * *

Después de un día tan agotador y abrumador Emily había llegado a su hotel tomado un largo y relajante baño y cogio sus ropas de dormir también se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y estaba a punto de acomodarse en la cama tocaron a su puerta.

.-de verdad quien demonios es a esta hora.-pensó mientras caminaba a la puerta para abrirla al ver por la mirilla para su sorpresa estaba ahí la persona que menos esperaba.

.-detective Flack en que puedo ayudarlo.-

.-solamente quería informarle que ya puede abandonar la ciudad.-

.-como?- contesto con una mueca

.-que atrapamos al asesino y confeso todo. Danny me pidió que le informara personalmente.-

.- por que no lo hizo el?.-

.-Mac le pidió que hiciera algunas cosas y quería que lo supieras cuanto antes.-

Ella sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

.- no. creo que aun no perdona.- sintió que una lagrima no logro contenerse y se desvaneció por su mejilla

.-disculpa?

Con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció apenas apareció dijo

.-Danny…creo que aun no me perdona que me haya ido

.-por que no te perdonaría?

.-por que me fui sin previo avisó y ahora me volveré a ir y ni siquiera conozco a su hija

.-por que no te quedas una noche mas y conoces a su hija y a su esposa y puedes hablar con Danny

- minuto dudo pero lo dijo.-que harás esta noche. Es que si yo pienso sola pasan cosas malas

.-cosas malas? Que tan malas?

.-estoy segura que si yo me quedo pensando tomare el primer vuelo que salga no importa a donde.- dijo con un suspiro de alivio por haberlo confesado

.- esta bien hace cuanto que no vienes a New York?

.-hace como… siete años… creo- dijo haciendo una mueca en su rostro

.-entonces adonde quieres ir

.- a un lugar con alcohol

.-de eso hay mucho en New York

Logro que escapara una pequeña risa

.-iré a cambiarme por que no pasa. No tardo

.-claro

después de unos 20 minutos salieron del hotel y fueron a un bar con música tranquila ahí por unas tres horas solo hablan acerca del trabajo de ambos de cuanto había cambiado New York y cientos de mas cosas.

* * *

Depuse Flack acompaño a Emily a tomar un taxi ya que ella insistió que la dejara ir sola mientras caminaban al taxi entablaron otra pequeña conversación.

.-segura que no vas a cambiar de dirección a un aeropuerto.- dijo Flack con un tono burlón

.-no. Bueno espero que no se me valle a prender el foco de hacer algo así.-

.-no hablando en serio torres tomaste alguna decisión.-

.-si creo que es una buena decisión pero tengo que consultarlo con la almohada.-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió del mientras subía al taxi

.-no la lleve al aeropuerto por ningún motivo

.-buenas noche Flack.- dijo con una sonrisa

.-buenas noches Torres.- dijo el detective mientras cerraba la puerta

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyendo en unos días volveré a subir.**

**GRACIAS ****BESOS**** **


	2. trabajo en NEW YORK

**Hey e tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela lamento no haber publicado antes… este capitulo nos hablara un poco de Emily Torres**

******BESOS******

***DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: no soy dueño de nada**

* * *

La mañana siguiente ella estaba decidida de lo que esta a punto de hacer tenia mucho que hacer ese día.

Se levanto entro al baño a ducharse se puso el vestido memos formal que traía era uno color negro hasta el inicio de las rodillas pero le pareció aun así muy elegante así que tomo su cartera y fue a la tienda departamental mas cercana tomo un par de jeans color negro con una playera de botones color rosa fiusha y un saco corto color negro que acompaño con unos tacones altos del mismo tono que la playera. Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y se dirigió a hacer su segundo movimiento.

.-buenos días Uds. Habla a las oficinas forenses de Los Ángeles en que puedo servirles.

.-hola habla la Dra. Torres necesito que me comunique con la Dra.…

.-permítame un minuto.-

Después de menos de un minuto de espera una mujer con un tono alegre contesto

.-disfrutando de la nieve Torres.-

.-si mas de lo que crees por eso te hable para decirte que te agradesco mucho la oportunidad pero creo que mi estancia en New York se tardara un poco mas de lo esperado.

.-que quieres decir tomaras algunas de las vacaciones que nos debes

.-no. Estoy renunciando

.-espera podemos darte unos meses si quieres

.-no cambiare de opinión. gracias. pero mi renuncia es definitiva

.-como estoy segura de que no te are cambiar de opinión cuando te espero para que recojas tus cosas

.-solo envíame lo mas importante por correo

.-no piensas volver a los Ángeles

.-creo que por un tiempo no. Mira tengo que irme gracias por todo otra vez Adios

colgó el teléfono y dijo para si misma .-fue mas fácil de lo que imagine

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde

.-detective Flack.- fue la voz que contesto del otro lado del teléfono

.-hola soy yo la Dra. Torres.-

.-hey, sigues en New York.-

.-si. Tengo planeado algo importante pero tengo que hablar con el detective Taylor sin que Danny se de cuenta podrás hacerme el gran favor de hacerlo bajar un momento.-

.-claro en este preciso momento me encuentro en el laboratorio. Pero puedo preguntarte algo?.-

.-por supuesto que pasa

.-para que quieres hablar con Mac

.-lo averiguaras en un minuto gracias.-

.-claro cuando quieras.-

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos mas tardes bajaron los dos detectives

.-estas seguro que no sabes que es lo que quiere.- dijo el mayor de los detectives

.-no, no dijo absolutamente nada.-

.-pues lo averiguaremos en un segundo.- dijo el detective Taylor mientras se acercaban a la Dra.

.-buenos días.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que llevaba unos minutos sentada

.-buenos días. el detective Flack dijo que usted quería hablar con migo.-

.-si así es detective. Se que esto lo hace en su oficina pero quería saber si no tenia una bacante para una forense emprendedora que necesita trabajo en new york lo antes posible realmente acepto lo que tenga.-

.- Dra. Torres- dijo el mayor de los detectives

.- Mire se que no me conoce ni mi trabajo tampoco así que solamente le suplico por favor de me una sola oportunidad se lo agradecería de la mejor manera.-

.-solamente le puedo ofrecer trabajo de forense de campo y asistente del forense… si lo quiere es suyo.-

.-claro que lo quiero se lo agradezco de verdad.-

.-solamente demuéstreme que no me equivoque.-

.-le aseguro que no se equivoco y are todo lo que este en mi y mas para demostrarlo.-

.-me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana en mi oficina a las 7:00 am para el papeleo y recaudar todo lo que hace falta.-

.-ahí estaré sin falta… detective puedo pedirle un favor mas.-

.-que pasa?.-

.-podríamos mantenerlo entre nosotros tres por hoy.-

.-claro.-contesto el mayor de los detectives y antes de poder decir otra cosa sonó su celular –tengo que atender nos vemos mañana Dra. Torres. Detective Flack.

.-te alcanzo en un momento Mac.-dijo el detective Mac asintió en respuesta y se alejo Flack lo miraba cuando giro para ver a torres esta salto a sus brazos con una inmensa sonrisa… unos cuantos segundos después la bajo y pregunto

.-que diablos fue eso?

.-yo siendo sumamente amable con mi nuevo jefe.- dijo aun con una amplia sonrisa

.-eso fue lo que tratabas de decir ayer

.-si.- en un segundo su sonrisa se apago.- que demonios le voy a decir a Messer.-

Ahora el detective fue el que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.- que trabajas en new york.- dijo con una risa burlona y torres solo soltó un gran suspiro.-vamos torres no me digas que le tienes miedo.-

ella solo se sentó de nuevo en la banca volvió a suspirar y se mordió el labio el detective solo la miraba…

* * *

**OK estuvo mejor… no bueno solo espero que les aya gustado en el siguiente capitulo que será mas pronto habrá un poco de tensión entre LINDSEY y TORRES…**

********BESOS********XD**


End file.
